Une Malédiction Pas Comme Les Autres
by Alex-Grey-Fullbuster
Summary: Lucy propose à Jubia de venir en mission accompagnés de Natsu Grey et Happy Que se passera t-il pendant cette mission
1. Chapter 1

Dans la guilde de Fairy Tail deux mages se disputaient. L'un contrôle la glace et l'autre le feu, c'est deux mages n'arrêtaient pas de se bagarrer. Jusqu'à ce qu'une mage en amure intervienne.

Erza: Vous allez arrêter ! Lance un regard noir au deux mage qui se battaient

Grey/Natsu: On est amis ! dit-ils l'unisson en ayant de peur face à celle-ci

Erza: Hocha la tête. C'est très bien dit-elle avec le sourit

Natsu et Grey décident d'aller vers le bar ou se trouve Mirajane. Lucy et Happy regardent le tableau d'affichage à la recherche d'une mission bien payée pour pouvoir payer son loyer.

Lucy: Humm. Celle-ci ma l'air très intéressant je pourrais payer enfin mon loyer de ce mois-ci.

Lucy: On devrait proposé à Jubia de venir avec nous. Tu en penses quoi Happy ?

Happy: Ouais pourquoi pas.dit-il avec le sourit

Lucy décida d'aller vers la mage d'eau pour lui proposer de faire la mission avec elle bien sûr Natsu Happy et Grey seront avec elles.

Quand Happy il décide d'aller vers Natsu et demanda un poisson à Mirajane.

Lucy: Jubia ?

Jubia: Oui Lucy qu'est-ce que Jubia peut faire pour toi? dit-elle

Lucy: Sa te dirais de faire une mission avec moi? Bien sûr Natsu Happy et Grey seront avec nous. demande t-elle avec le avec le sourit

Jubia: Mais pourquoi Jubia ? se demanda t-elle

Lucy: Pour cette mission il faut être quatre et j'ai pensé a toi. dit-elle

Jubia: Jubia te remercie Lucy, Jubia accepte. dit-elle avec le sourit

Lucy: Et puis tu pourras te rapprochée de Grey comme ça. chuchota-elle a l'oreille de la mage d'eau

Lucy: Natsu Grey vous venez ?dit-elle avec le sourit

Natsu/Grey: Ouais on arrivent. dit-ils en même temps

L'équipe de Natsu marchèrent en direction de la gare

Natsu: Oh non me dit pas qu'on vas devoir prendre le train !? dit-il désespéré

Lucy: Désolé mais vas devoir prendre le train. dit-elle

Grey: Ben ta pas le choix Natsu tu devras faire avec. dit-il en hochent les épaules

Natsu: Bon ben on y va ? dit-il ennuyé

Happy: Aye

Ils arrivent à la gare D'Hargeon pour prendre le train en direction de Rose Gardent.

Lucy : C'est là que j'ai rencontré Natsu et Happy pour la premier fois pensa t-elle avec le sourire

Dans le train

Natsu: Je sens que je vais vomir. dit-il en mettent la sa tête par la fenêtre

Grey: Tu es désespèrent parfois Natsu. Tu le sais ? dit-il avec ironie

Lucy: Grey sa suffit c'est pas sa faute. dit-elle en colère en posent la tête du mage feu sur ses genoux en lui caressent la tête de celui-ci

Happy: Dit Jubia est-ce que ça te dérange si je m'asseoir sur tes genoux ? demande t-il en souriant en direction de Grey

Grey: Lance un regard noir en direction d'Happy. Mais a quoi il joue ce crétin de chat pensa t-il énervé

Jubia : *étonnée * Non sa dérange pas Jubia que tu t'assoie sur ses genoux dit-elle en souriant

Happy s'asseoir sur les genoux de la mage d'eau

Happy: Jubia sa va pas ? dit-il tristement en la regardent

Jubia: Oui ... Jubia va très bien dit-elle avec un faux sourire en caresse la tête de Happy

Happy: Regarde Jubia. Sa ce voit quel est triste, c'est surement a cause de Grey qu'elle est comme ça pensa t-il

Grey: Regarde Jubia. Quelque chose ne vas pas chez elle me parle pratiquement pas j'ai l'impression qu'elle m'évite pensa t-il

Fin du premier chapitre


	2. Chapitre 2

Voilà le chapitre 2 qui a était reécris et corrigé j'espère qu'elle vous plairas

Bonne lecture

Happy se laissa caresser la tête par la mage d'eau pendant que celle-ci était perdue dans ses pensées

Jubia: Lucy ?

Lucy: Quelque chose ne va pas Jubia ? demanda t-elle inquiète

Jubia: Jubia va bien. C'est que Jubia ce demande en quoi consiste la mission ?

Lucy: Ah oui c'est vrai j'ai oublié de vous le dire. dit-elle

Happy: Lucy à une mémoire de poisson rouge dit-il en ce moquant d'elle

Lucy: Répète un peu ce que tu viens de dire sale matou dit-elle en s'énervant

Grey: Bon vous avez fini de vous disputez ? dit-il ennuyé de les voir se disputer. Lucy dit nous plutôt en quoi elle consiste cette mission ? dit-il froidement

Lucy: Désolé..dit-elle surpris que Grey parle froidement . Il faut se débarrasser des monstres qui détruisent tout sur leurs passages. expliqua t-elle calment

Grey: C'est assez simple comme mission. dit-il les yeux fermés et les bras croisés

Natsu: Quand est-ce qu'on arrive dit-il en vomissant par la fenêtre dit-il malade

Happy: Pauvre Natsu. dit-il tristement. C'est dommage que Wendy n'est pas venue avec nous elle t'aurais lancer le sort de trouial.

Grey: Malheureusement ce sort n'es plus efficace sur lui et puis il faut pas oublier que Wendy aussi a le mal de transport dit-il sans prendre attention a ce qui se passe autour de lui

Happy: Ah oui c'est vrai j'avais oublié.

Lucy: Tu vois que toi aussi ça t'arrive d'oublier hein Happy se moqua t-elle en souriant

Lucy: Natsu tu devrais te reposer le voyage va être long dit-elle inquiète de le voir comme ça

Natsu pausa alors sa tête sur les genoux de sa coéquipière , Jubia,elle, regardait le paysage, pendant que Lucy caressait les cheveux du mage du feu, Grey lui était perdu dans ses pensées.

Natsu s'endormit sur les genoux de la constellationiste celle-ci regardait la mage d'eau dormir sur l'épaule du mage de glace, enfin Happy s'endormi sur les genoux de la mage d eau.

Du côté de Grey , celui ci regardait la mage d'eau dormir sur son épaule alors qu'Happy sur ses genoux marmonner" poissons...mhm.."

Grey: Elle est belle quand elle dort pensa t-il avec le sourire.

Grey: Non qu'est-ce qui me prend de penser ça d'elle. Elle est juste une amie une coéquipière rien de plus pensa t-il

A Suivre


	3. Chapitre 3

Bonjour a tous voici le chapitre 3 j'espère qu'ils plaira

Bonne lecture a tous

Lucy regarda Natsu, elle le trouvait plus calme quand il dormait.

Alors Lucy bailla et commença à s'endormir à son tour

Grey regarda à son tour Lucy et Natsu dormir, jusqu'à qu il sente quelques chose sur ses genoux

...: Grey tu n'es pas fatigué. le voyage va être long ? demanda t-il réveillé

Grey: Happy !? dit-il étonné de le voir assis sur ces genoux

Grey: Il faut bien que quelqu'un reste éveillé vu que tout le monde dort.

Happy: Mais il y a encore Lucy qui dort pas

Grey: Elle s'est endormie, regarde par toi-même dit-il en regardant en direction de Lucy

Happy regarda Lucy et Natsu dormir, il se mit à sourire.

Grey: Regarde Happy sourire. Happy pourquoi tu sourit comme ça ? demanda t-il

Happy: C'est que ça fait un moment que Natsu et moi ne dormons plus chez Lucy, je suis content de les voir dormir dit-il simplement

Grey: Il s est passé quelques choses ? demanda t-il

Happy: Justement il ne sait rien passé, c'est Natsu qui ne voulait plus dormir chez Lucy. Il n'a rien voulu me dire quand je lui ai demandé. dit-il tristement

Grey caressa la tête de Happy, et réfléchissa à ce que Happy lui avait dit.

Grey: Natsu ne fesait jamais rien sans raison. Il ira lui parlé quand ils seront seul pour en savoir plus pensa t-il

Happy: Dit Grey ? Avec Jubia ça avance ? dit-il avec curiosité

Grey: Je vois pas de quoi tu parles. réponda t-il en évitant la question

Happy: T'es pas sympa dit-il en boudant

Grey: J'ai pas envie d'en parler,et puis ça te regarde pas à ce que je sache dit-il froidement

Happy: D'accord, mais ça regarde Jubia, elle vas pas t'attendre éternellement non plus. dit-il sérieusement

Nous arrivons à la Gare de Rose Gardent veuillez ne rien oubliez

Happy: Chouette on est arrivé, je vais réveillé Lucy et Natsu toi réveillé Jubia dit-il en se levant en direction vers Natsu et Lucy

Happy: Lucy Lucy réveille toi, on est arrivé. dit-il en secouant

Lucy pour qu'elle ce reveille

Lucy: Bailla. Happy qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande t-elle à moitié réveillé

Happy: On est arrivé

Grey: Jubia reveille toi on est arrivé dit-il en la secouant un peu

Jubia bailla et se frotta les yeux, elle regarda la personne qui essayer de la réveillé

Jubia: Mr Grey...dit-elle à moitié réveillé

Grey: Enfin tu es réveille, lève toi on est arrivé. dit-il debout en sourian devant-elle

Lucy: Natsu debout on est arrivée il faut que tu te lève dit-elle en le caressant la tête

Natsu:...Lucy dit-il en ouvrant les yeux

Lucy: Sourir debout Natsu dit-elle en caressant toujours la tête

Natsu: se met à ronronné comme un chat

Grey: Tiens, je savais pas que tu était un chat, tu veux peut-être du poisson dit-il en se moquant de lui

Natsu: La ferme le glaçon dit-il énervé par celui-ci

Lucy: Grey au lieu de dire des bêtises va rejoindre Jubia dit-elle

Grey: Regarde au tour de lui. Elle est où ?

Lucy : Elle est déjà sortie du train avec Happy idiot dit-elle

Grey pris son sac et sorti du train afin de rejoindre Jubia et Happy, Lucy et Natsu eux sortirent après celui-ci.

Ils commencèrent à marcher en direction du destinataire de la mission

Happy dans les bras de Jubia et Lucy marche a côté de celle-ci

Lucy: Elle a ignoré Grey pendant tout le voyage, il faudrait que je lui parle quand on seras seul pensa t-elle

Natsu et Grey ferme la marche derrière les filles

Natsu: Dit moi Grey tu lui a fait quoi a Jubia, car elle t a littéralement ignoré dans le train

Grey: J'en sert rien, je suis pas dans sa tête dit-il ennuyé.

Grey: Et toi avec Lucy ? demande-t-il évitant sa question

Natsu: Lucy ? Pourquoi tu me parles, je te parle de Jubia pas Lucy

Grey: Tu es vraiment idiot ma paroles, tu ne dort plus chez Lucy et pendant les missions tu évite de faire de la casse . dit-il ennuyé que son rival ne comprenne pas

Natsu: Étonné que son rival lui pose ce genre de question. Mira m'a posé une question par rapport à ce que je ressens pour Lucy.

Grey: Le regarda. Et tu lui a répondu quoi ? demanda-t-il curieusement

Natsu: Je lui ai répondu que je savais pas. C'est pour ça que je dort plus chez Lucy et que j'évite de faire de la casse pendant les missions

Grey écouta son rivale il était étonné de le voir réagir de la sorte

Natsu: Tu veux vraiment éviter qu'on parle de Jubia? lui demanda t-il

Grey: Les mains dans les poches tout en soupirant

Natsu: Tu sais Grey tu es vraiment trop con, à force de la rejeter,Jubia va en avoir marre. Elle ne va pas t'attendre toute sa vie. dit-il en tapotant sur l'épaule du mage de glace

A Suivre


	4. Chapitre 4

Bonsoir voilà la suite reécrite. Dommage que j'ai aucun commentaire. J'espère que la suite vous plairas aussi

Bonne lecture a tous

Ils continuent à marcher en direction du commanditaire

Happy s'endort dans les bras de Jubia pendant que celle-ci regardait le paysage tandis que Grey marchait derrière celle-ci voyant la scène ce qu'il l'énerva du plus au points

Grey: D'habitude se sale matou est dans les bras de Lucy, pourquoi il est dans ces bras dit-il pensa t-il les poings serré

Natsu: Tape sur l'épaule de Grey. Calme toi Grey, on croirait que tu es jaloux de Happy dit-il en souriant

Grey: les poings serré. Tss.. dit pas n'importe quoi je suis pas jaloux dit-il en fessant comme si de rien était

Natsu : Justement c'est l'impression que cela donne, regarde tu as tes poings serrés, juste parce que Happy et dans les bras de Jubia dit-il sérieusement

Grey : Je suis pas jaloux c'est bien clair. Dit-il froidement

Natsu : C'est difficile à croire vu comment tu réagis en ce moment dit-il en hochant la tête

Grey : FERME LA CRETIN dit-il en colére

Natsu : RÉPÈTE UN PEU C'EST PLUTÔT CRÉTIN DES NEIGES dit-il énervé

Lucy s'arrêta net et se retourna vers les deux mages qui se disputaient

Jubia voyant son amie s'arrêter en fit de même, voyant ces deux mages ce chamailler comme d'habitude

Lucy : Ça suffit vous deux c'est pas le moment ni l'endroit pour se bagarrer dit-elle en colère vers les deux garçons

Lucy : On est ici pour une mission dit-elle énervé

Avec tout ce bruit Happy comment ça réveillé

Happy : Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ? se demanda t-il à moitié réveillé

Jubia : Ce n'est rien Happy c'est juste Natsu et Grey qui se dispute réponda t-elle

Happy : Comme d'habitude dit-il en soupirant et sortant des bras de Jubia

Happy : Lucy a raison vous réglerez ça plus tard dit-il sérieusement

Natsu : Regarde Happy et le caresse. Tu as raison, on y va dit-il en souriant

Happy : Vole et ce pose sur l'épaule de Natsu. Dit Natsu ? dit-il

Natsu : Qu'est qu'il y a Happy ? demande t-il en regardent son ami

Happy : C'était quoi le sujet de votre dispute ? dit-il curieusement

Natsu : Je t'en parlerais plus tard, d'accord. réponda t-il en souriant en caressant la tête d'Happy

Happy : D'accord. dit-il en hochent la tête avec le sourire

Lucy: On pourrait trouver un endroit reposé vu qu'il fait déjà nuit. dit-elle fatiguée

Natsu: Bonne idée Luce, je commence à avoir vraiment faim. dit-il entendant son ventre gargouillé.

Lucy: Bon trouvons cette auberge ne doit pas être loin. dit-elle en regardant le village

Jubia: Jubia a vu une auberge tout à l'heure. dit-elle sur d'elle

Lucy: C'est génial. dit-elle avec le sourire

Natsu: Cette auberge elle est où ? demande t-il

Jubia: Pas loin de l'entrée du village. dit-elle en montrant la direction

Grey: Bon on y va. dit-il en reprenant la marche les mains dans poche

Ils reprirent la marche en direction de l'auberge afin de se reposer

Natsu: Marche. Je meurt de faim. se plaigna t-il

Happy: T'inquiète pas Natsu on mangera à l'auberge. dit-il avec le sourire

Lucy: Moi j'aimerais bien prendre un bon bain chaud. dit-elle en s'étirant

Et toi Jubia tu voudrais faire? demanda t-elle en regardent son amie

Jubia: Jubia...ne sais réponda t-elle

Grey: Regarda les deux mages parlé. C'était pas souvent qu'il les voyaient parler calmement. pensa t-il

Natsu: Grey...Grey. Le regarde et pose sa main sur l'épaule du mage de glace

Grey: Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore Natsu? demanda t-ilfatigué en se retournant vers celui-ci

A suivre...


	5. Chapitre 5

Arrivent devant l'auberge

Jubia: C'est ici. dit-elle en regardent l'auberge

Lucy : Enfin on vas pouvoir se repos. dit-elle fatigué du long voyage

Natsu: Je meurt de faim.

Ils rentrairent dans l'auberge, Natsu Happy et Grey décidé de commandait plusieurs plats. Quand à Lucy et Jubia, elles demandaient deux chambres pour la nuit.

Après avoir réservé les chambres elles rejoignez les deux mages et Happy qui était assis à une table.

Lucy: On a réserver deux chambres pour la nuit. dit-elle en regardent Natsu.

Natsu Happy et Grey vous allez dormir dans la même chambre.

Natsu/Grey: Comment ? dit-il en coeur et étonnés

Grey: Il est or de questions que je dorme avec lui. dit-il agacé

Lucy: Vous n'avez pas le choix il ne restaient que deux chambres.

Natsu: J'ai une idée. dit-il après avoir réflexion

Grey: C'est quoi ton idée? demanda-il en soupirant

Natsu: C'est assez simple Lucy Happy et moi on dort dans la même chambre et toi tu dormira avec Jubia. répondent-ils en souriant

Jubia/Grey: Quoi ? dit-ils surpris de l'idée du mage de feu

Lucy: Tu es sur que ton idée est bonne? chuchota-elle a l'oreille de son camarade

Natsu: T'inquiète pas Luce. dit-il avec le sourire

On fait comme ça. si on commencé à manger. dit-il en changeant de conversion

Après avoir terminé de mangé, ils décidairent d'aller se coucher car la journée aller être longue

Natsu/Happy/Lucy: Bonne nuit. s'adressa t-ils à la mage d'eau et au mage de mage glace

Natsu Happy entra dans une chambre avec Lucy. Pendant que Grey et Jubia restairent devant la porte de leurs chambres

Grey ouvra la porte de la chambre, voyant que sa camarade ne bougé, il décida d'aller la rejoindre et de lui parlé.

Grey: Jubia tu viens pas ? demanda t-il en la regardant interloqué

Jubia: Jubia...ne veux pas dormir avec toi Grey. réponda t-elle en évitant le mage de glace

Grey: Elle m'a tutoyé et appelé Grey pensa t-il étonné

Grey: Tu n'a pas vraiment le choix, on doit se reposer le voyage à était long dit-il en s'approchant d'elle

Jubia: Puisque Jubia n'a pas le choix. réponda t-elle en soupirant, évitant son regard

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre qui est composé d'une salle de bain un petit canapé et d'un grand lit. Ils posèrent leurs affaires.

Jubia: "Etonné de voir un grand lit."

Jubia ne veux pas dormir dans le même que lui. pensa t-elle

Grey regarda sa camarade qui était perdu dans ses pensées. A quoi pouvait-elle penser ..

à lui sûrement ,elle ne lui même pas adressé la parole hors mis dans le train quand il l'a réveillé, avant elle ne jugeait que par lui. Alors pourquoi l'évitait t-elle? pensa-t-il en souriant

Grey: Jubia si tu veux aller à la salle de bain tu peux y aller la première. dit-il gentiment à la mage

La mage d'eau le regarda, ouvra sa valise et pris ce dont elle avait besoin et partie en direction de la salle de bain

Grey réfléchissa à ce qu'il venait ce passé. Jubia ne voulait pas dormir avec lui, elle a même tutoyé et appelé Grey

Il se demanda ce qu'il a pu bien ce passé pour qu'elle évite à ce point. "Il Secoua la tête"

décidément il ne comprenais pas Jubia. Mais peu importe ,il essayera de lui reparlé demain, en espérant qu'elle veuilles lui répondre .

Allongé sur le lit en regardant le plafond ,perdu dans ces pensé, en se posant des questions sur le comportement de sa camarade et s'endormir

Jubia pendant ce temps sortie de la salle bain munie d'un simple tee-shirt et d'un jogging

voyant que son camarade c'était endormi, elle décida de dormir sur le canapé pour ne pas déranger le mage de glace.

Du côté de Natsu Happy et Lucy.

Natsu sorta de la salle bain voyant Happy dormir dans les bras de Lucy, il se dirigea vers le lit et s'allongea à côté de celle-ci

Natsu: Elle doit être vraiment fatigué pour s'être endormit aussi vite. pensa-t-il en la regardant

A Suivre


	6. Chapitre 6

Bonsoir voilà le chapitre 6

Bonne lecture a tous

Natsu s'endormit a côté de sa coéquipière.

Lucy se réveilla en sursaut, et sorti du lit en se dirigeant vers salle de bain afin de boire un verre.

Lucy: Encore se cauchemar. soupire-t-elle

J'ai besoin de changer d'air pensa-t-elle en prenant sa veste

Dans l'autre chambre où se trouvaient Grey et Jubia.

Le mage de glace se réveilla et se mit à baillé. Il remarqua alors que sa coéquipière n'était pas dans son lit, il se leva et regarda autour de lui cherchant la mage d'eau du remarqua enfin que celle-ci dormait sur le canapé

Grey: Pourquoi m'a-t-elle pas réveillé? pensa-t-il en la regardant. Elle doit avoir surement froid comme ça. commenta -il en cherchant une couverture

Grey trouva la couverture et la posa délicatement sur la mage d'eau. Par la suite il décida de sortir, ayant vraiment besoin d'aller prendre l'air.

Alors il sorti de la chambre en prenant soin de pas faire de bruit en fermant la porte.

Lucy: Grey ? dit-elle étonnée de voir réveillé à cette heure-ci

Grey: Lucy qu'est-ce que tu fait debout à cette heure-ci demanda-t-il

Lucy: J'allais justement te la poser

Grey: J'avais besoin de prendre l'air et toi ? lui redemanda-t-il

Lucy: J'ai fais un cauchemar et j'ai décidé de prendre un peu l'air pour me changée les idées

Les deux mages se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

Lucy: Ça fait du bien. dit-elle en sentant l'air frais tout en s'étirant

Grey: Dit moi Lucy ? dit-il en regardant le ciel

Lucy: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Grey tu a l'air songeur depuis notre départ. demanda-t-elle inquiète

Grey: Toi aussi tu la remarqué. Est-ce que tu saurais pourquoi Jubia m'évite ? demanda-t-il

Lucy: On en a parlé un peu quand on a fait une soirée pyjama, elle a décidé de te laisser un peu tranquille et puis Mira nous a interpellée pour qu'on fasse un jeu. dit-elle en lui répondant

Grey: Je vois...comme Natsu. dit-il en se rappelant de la discussion qu'il avait eu avec lui

Lucy: Comment ça comme Natsu? demanda-t-elle sans comprendre où le mage de glace venait en venir

Grey: Hier avant qu'on se dispute, on a parlé de toi. dit-il en la regardant. Il m a dit que Mira lui avait posé des questions sur ses sentiments, et que du coup il essayait de ne pas faire de dégâts pendant les missions et ne dormais plus chez toi pour te laisser tranquille. dit-il en soupirant

Lucy: Maintenant je comprends pourquoi il est comme ça. dit-elle tristement

Grey: Il faut faire quelque choses-là ça ne plus durer cette situation tu pense pas? dit-il sérieusement

Lucy: Tu as raison, je vais essayer de parler avec Natsu tout à l'heure. dit-elle avec le sourire. Mais toi comment vas tu faire avec Jubia car cela risque d'être compliqué? demanda-t-elle au mage de glace

Grey: Je sais pas. soupira-t-il. Je trouverais bien un moyen pour qu'elle me reparle. répont-il avec le sourire

Lucy: Je suis sûr que tu vas trouver dit-elle avec confiance. Bon je vais aller me recoucher à plus tard. dit-elle en rentrant

Grey: Ok a plus.

Grey Lui décida de rester un peu dehors et réfléchit à un plan pour que Jubia puisse enfin lui reparler

A Suivre


End file.
